Corpse Party Wiki:Chat/Logs/05 October 2016
23:08:12 ~ Skyrames has left the chat. ~ 22:00:15 ~ SachiBot has joined the chat. ~ 22:00:26 SouthParkClydeFan: Hello Sachibot 22:00:28 Okaminarutofan999: Just a heads up, I would prefer if you guys didn't assume my thoughts and potential actions. I showed no signs of wanting to do anything. 22:00:31 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has left the chat. ~ 22:00:57 Tal3113: ...... 22:01:03 SouthParkClydeFan: She didn't even give me a chance to respond.... 22:01:07 Arthedain The Darkbringer: a good bit of advice for anything 22:01:13 Arthedain The Darkbringer: to not jump into conclusions 22:01:48 Tal3113: I respect Okami's judgement. I wish she would realise she's not doing a bad job here 22:03:02 Tal3113: Sachibot was uncalled for though. 22:03:48 Arthedain The Darkbringer: not really 22:03:51 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:03:53 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:04:04 Tal3113: I know why its on. I'll leave it at that 22:05:12 ~ Arthedain The Darkbringer has left the chat. ~ 22:05:31 Tal3113: Tch 22:06:24 Tal3113: This community still has a long way to go. But I know we can work together some day 22:06:32 SouthParkClydeFan: I cannot believe the way people are treating me... i am a chat mod this is what i worked for forever and now that i got it james and arth and the others are supposed to respect me now... 22:07:43 Tal3113: All members should respect one another regardless of rank. I'll be damned if they don't realise that. 22:08:32 SouthParkClydeFan: No one ever respected me here, not even when I first joined. They all deliberately kept me on the outs of their conversations 22:09:51 Tal3113: I can see why Talmire left the community. I'll still be here, but I'll make sure it's with more palpable users 22:09:59 ~ MavikVCT has joined the chat. ~ 22:10:44 SouthParkClydeFan: Hi. 22:10:55 MavikVCT: Hey there! Does the RP require you to play as more than one character? 22:11:03 Tal3113: You need an OC 22:11:16 Tal3113: as well as a real character 22:11:25 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:11:35 SouthParkClydeFan: Bad internet 22:11:41 MavikVCT: Both? Alright, I can go with that 22:11:47 MavikVCT: Taguchi ftw 22:11:55 Tal3113: I love Taguchi! 22:12:11 SouthParkClydeFan: My favourite is Ayumi 22:12:16 Tal3113: I'm a film student so he's pretty relatable for me 22:12:38 MavikVCT: Ayumi's my second favorite, under Yoshiki of course 22:13:00 Tal3113: Where does Mayu rank on your list? 22:13:10 MavikVCT: And Taguchi is one of my top characters because he's pretty similar to me, both physically and personality-wise 22:13:39 MavikVCT: Mayu's at 6 or 5, I think. I wish she had more character development, because if she did she probably would be my #1 22:14:10 Tal3113: So true. Book of Fan Service did expand her character a little though 22:14:24 SouthParkClydeFan: Mayu is cool but my least favourite first gen since she had barely any character value in Blood Covered, and in BoS she was mostly just there 22:14:36 Tal3113: O.o 22:15:02 MavikVCT: BoS Chapter 2 was spot on because it had both Mayu and Yoshiki 22:15:09 Tal3113: YAS! 22:15:18 Tal3113: And Nana i think 22:15:33 SouthParkClydeFan: I was sad by ayumi not having much screen time, thank god for blood drive 22:16:05 Tal3113: I love how Satoshi got completely ignored in Blood Drive 22:16:20 MavikVCT: Ayumi took a heck of a backseat in BoS, that's for sure 22:16:34 SouthParkClydeFan: Same with Satoshi 22:16:50 SouthParkClydeFan: Though I guess thats expected since it focused on minor characters 22:16:55 Tal3113: I don't dislike him but he's so damn bland 22:17:01 SouthParkClydeFan: Like nana, mayu, Sayaka, mitsuki 22:17:36 MavikVCT: I took the "What CP character are you" quiz and got Satoshit so I'm not too happy about that 22:17:49 Tal3113: I got Morishige... idk man 22:17:51 SouthParkClydeFan: I got Ayumi 22:18:09 SouthParkClydeFan: I am sad to admit i recognize a few of my own flaws in Azusa Takai too 22:18:40 Tal3113: Her role was a bit random in Blood Drive 22:19:00 SouthParkClydeFan: I am happy she was there one of my faves 22:19:11 MavikVCT: Sadly, haven't seen or played 2U so Azusa's character is just somebody who repeats "Knight" over and over 22:19:20 MavikVCT: from my perspective 22:19:20 Tal3113: Haha same 22:19:33 SouthParkClydeFan: Lol she has a character page 22:19:45 Tal3113: No one looks there ;) 22:20:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:20:15 Tal3113: jk I'm there all the time 22:20:20 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:20:23 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:20:45 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:20:45 SouthParkClydeFan: Azusa Takai 22:21:47 Tal3113: I should watch the AnimeMan's lp of it 22:21:53 Tal3113: 2U that is 22:21:55 MavikVCT: I was there to see what her eye color problem was but haven't read the personality yet¯\_(ツ)_/¯ 22:22:06 SouthParkClydeFan: Ah 22:23:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:23:35 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:24:06 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:24:07 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:24:18 Tal3113: I'm thinking of making my OC like the shemale from Musume 22:24:59 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:25:01 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:25:06 MavikVCT: I'm basing my OC off of me, as I almost suggested to my friend to do the Sachiko Ever After as a joke of sorts before she moved away 22:25:22 MavikVCT: Sort of as "what if we did it and it worked" kind of thing 22:25:42 Tal3113: I would jump out the window right of the bat if it worked 22:26:05 MavikVCT: *earthquake starts* NOPE IMMA DIP 22:26:58 SouthParkClydeFan: I guess I'll go. 22:27:15 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:27:20 Tal3113: Oh bye Clyde. Hang in there, you're doing fine :3 22:27:31 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:27:34 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 22:27:38 MavikVCT: See you, Clyde! 22:27:50 SouthParkClydeFan: Bad connection but now i am going 22:28:24 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 22:28:40 Tal3113: Oh ok. 22:29:45 Tal3113: I don't think we've met before Mavik. It was nice meeting you 22:30:54 MavikVCT: You too! I've been somewhat active on the wiki since last December but I've been more active lately 22:31:16 MavikVCT: I've got to go for a little while but I'll be back shortly 22:31:29 Tal3113: Oh ok. Later Mavik :) 22:31:51 MavikVCT: (amused) See you! 22:33:13 ~ Okaminarutofan999 has joined the chat. ~ 22:36:40 ~ YukiTomoe has joined the chat. ~ 22:36:47 Okaminarutofan999: Hello 22:36:57 YukiTomoe: Herro 22:37:21 Okaminarutofan999: Welcome to the Wiki 22:37:30 YukiTomoe: I'm glad to be here. 22:38:00 Okaminarutofan999: How are you? 22:38:11 ~ YukiTomoe has left the chat. ~ 22:38:37 ~ YukiTomoe has joined the chat. ~ 22:38:45 YukiTomoe: Doing well. 22:40:53 YukiTomoe: Fanboying Sakutaro 24/7, as always XD 22:41:02 Okaminarutofan999: Ah 22:41:35 YukiTomoe: I'm a sucker for insane characters, to be honest. 22:41:39 Skyrames: Every minute, every hour :3 22:41:55 Okaminarutofan999: Yuka is bae 22:42:14 ~ Tal3113 has left the chat. ~ 22:42:19 ~ YukiTomoe has left the chat. ~ 22:42:42 Skyrames: Wait who was Sakutaro? 22:43:27 ~ YukiTomoe has joined the chat. ~ 22:43:50 YukiTomoe: Idk who to ship Sakutaro with XD 22:44:14 Skyrames: Oh Morishige! 22:44:43 Skyrames: I mean he is sick in the head 22:44:56 Skyrames: but i dont really think he is bad 22:45:00 YukiTomoe: I think him and Yoshiki might have a chance XD 22:47:37 YukiTomoe: But idk. I honestly love Sakutaro because he is so twisted <3 22:47:59 Skyrames: Well thats not a reason i would love him :p 22:48:54 YukiTomoe: I think I might try to write an AU where he and Yoshiki are the only ones who survive. 22:51:03 Skyrames: Feel free ;) 22:55:14 YukiTomoe: I had a plot ready: After the others are killed by the ghosts, Yoshiki and Sakutaro manage to escape, and begin to connect when grieving the loss of their friends. 22:56:32 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 22:56:47 MaxiGamer WiiU: hi 22:57:25 YukiTomoe: Hola. 22:58:01 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 22:58:04 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 22:58:26 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has left the chat. ~ 22:58:29 ~ MaxiGamer WiiU has joined the chat. ~ 22:59:27 ~ YukiTomoe has left the chat. ~ 22:59:34 ~ YukiTomoe has joined the chat. ~ 23:00:45 ~ YukiTomoe has joined the chat. ~ 23:01:57 ~ YukiTomoe has left the chat. ~ 23:02:23 ~ YukiTomoe has joined the chat. ~ 23:02:53 ~ YukiTomoe has left the chat. ~ 23:04:28 ~ YukiTomoe has joined the chat. ~ 23:04:58 ~ YukiTomoe has left the chat. ~ 23:05:39 ~ YukiTomoe has joined the chat. ~ 23:06:09 ~ YukiTomoe has left the chat. ~ 23:14:37 Skyrames: hellu 23:26:09 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:27:40 SouthParkClydeFan: Hi. 23:28:08 SouthParkClydeFan: Is it too late to say sorry 23:29:32 Okaminarutofan999: I just didn't appreciate how you assumed things about me. There's also other things I'm upset about but I won't say them out loud 23:30:41 SouthParkClydeFan: I'm sorry its just that after last time I got demoted the admin didn't even warn me so after you kicked me I started to panic 23:31:45 Okaminarutofan999: If I was going to demote you I would let you know 23:32:43 SouthParkClydeFan: But he didn't, I blocked a user then immediately unbanned him and the admin was super pissed so now I get scared whenever I get promoted (which isn't as rare as some people think) 23:34:29 Okaminarutofan999: Just because an admin on an entirely different Wiki did something, that doesn't mean that I'm going to do the same. Just letting you know. 23:34:42 MaxiGamer WiiU: If you're scared whenever you're promoted, why did you even want to be promoted on here in the first place? 23:35:15 SouthParkClydeFan: To prove james and arth wrong 23:35:40 MaxiGamer WiiU: Wait, you only wanted to be a mod to prove something to someone? 23:36:57 SouthParkClydeFan: No to prove a lot of people wrong 23:37:24 MaxiGamer WiiU: Same thing 23:38:55 SouthParkClydeFan: But it means a lot more when you neef to prove your worth to a lot of people 23:39:44 Okaminarutofan999: Proving something to people shouldn't be the main purpose of wanting power 23:40:00 MaxiGamer WiiU: I'm not talking about the amount of people, I'm talking about how you wanted to be a mod just to prove something. Also Icarus is gonna have the same opinion about you because he acts like an ass to everyone; that's how he is. As for Arthe, I don't remember anything he could've said to you that needed to be proved wrong 23:42:32 SouthParkClydeFan: But its not just that people look down on me so i want them to respect me by being a staff member, because becoming staff automatically makes people respect you 23:45:27 Okaminarutofan999: Also, having power doesn't mean everything. It also depends on what you do with your power. You could have power and still abuse it and ban everyone, and people's opinions on you will not change in a positive way. Just having power does not prove them wrong. You also have to do good things with your power, and use it responsibly. I'm going to be blunt, but in the nicest way possible: Most people think of you as immature, but you already know this from what people have said to you. But depending what you do with your power, THAT'S what determines whether or not people respect you more. You've contributed a lot to this community, but your attitude also makes your progress go one step backwards. I know power is something a lot of people desire, but it's not everything. Power goes to a lot of people's heads, making them think they're better than everyone else. Don't be one of those people. 23:47:19 ~ Tal3113 has joined the chat. ~ 23:50:12 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:50:41 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:51:10 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:51:30 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:52:00 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:52:03 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:52:33 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:52:37 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:53:07 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has left the chat. ~ 23:53:14 ~ SouthParkClydeFan has joined the chat. ~ 23:54:16 Tal3113: Clyde, I suggested you for this position. I thought to myself, here is a good person, dedicated to this Wiki. Please don't let this be you're undoing, I care about you're reputation on the Wiki, and I can tell you're a good person. Category:Chat_logs/2016